


One Hour

by iloveromance



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: They only had one hour... A very sexy continuation (Episode: "Closing Arguments")
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	One Hour

As they stood in the hallway, the sexual tension was dangerously close to pulling them under. Alicia watched in amusement as Will slid the key card into the door, cursing under his breath as the tiny red light blinked repeatedly with each try. "One hour God, Please, that's all we want. One hour."

Alicia could certainly understand his frustration. At $7800 a night, the very least a Presidential Suite could provide was a working keycard.

Finally he looked at her in defeat. "I'll have to go downstairs. Get another card. Damn it."  
She smiled and gently took the card from his hand, slowly turning it over with her fingers. And then, almost seductively, she slid the key card into the slot. To her delight, the green light glowed. Perhaps it was a metaphor for what was to come. The completely erotic thought surprised her and her hormones went into overdrive. She needed Will Gardner. Needed him now and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

She pushed open the door and moved past him to enter the room. Her body trembled with desire as it brushed against his; another metaphor, perhaps. But hell, she was tired of metaphors. She wanted the real thing; sex, making love, intercourse. Whatever the hell it was called these days, she wanted it badly and she wanted it now. She knew that the moment they were both inside the room, it would only take seconds for their clothes to come off and they'd be in the throes of passion, their bodies melded together as one.

But ironically it didn't happen that way.

She stepped inside and froze, her eyes moving about the room. It was the most enormous and beautiful room she'd ever seen. It was easily the size of her living room, den and kitchen combined. Even the color scheme was the same. But she quickly pushed the thought from her mind. The last place she wanted to think about at the moment was home.

She loved her children unconditionally; Grace and Zach were her whole reason for living. But she loved Will too. She knew that know, even if she hadn't known it before.

She heard the door close and the clanking of keys and then then his arms were around her from behind. His lips found her neck and she sighed, wanting so much to close her eyes and tilt her head back to allow him to kiss her all over. She wanted him to seduce her; she needed it. Not that she required any help in that department. She was more than a little aroused and from the way he was pressing his body against hers, she could tell he was aroused as well; and had been for some time.

But the room proved to be a greater seduction and she slid away from him until she was free. She knew he was watching her in disbelief and the idea made her smile. She walked around the room, admiring and running her hand across everything in sight; the plush sofa, the slick frames that held poster-sized photos of NYC landmarks, and even the vase that held colorful, fragrant flowers.

"It's beautiful." She remarked, running her hand over the smooth dining room table.

"You're beautiful." He replied, grabbing her arm to swing her toward him. "And you're mine."

His voice made her turn in his arms, her lips captured by his. "Will…"

"We only have an hour, remember? And if we don't hurry, we'll miss our chance."

She kissed him hard on the mouth, hearing his gasp, feeling his response. He pulled her to him, until her chest was pressed against his and his thighs, oh how his thighs were turning her on. Or perhaps it was another part of his anatomy.

Once more she closed her eyes, shuddering in delight as he leaned to kiss her neck; slowly at first, and then a bit more aggressively. His lips moved from the curve of her chin down to her neck and into the hollow of her suit jacket. "Can you take that off?" he breathed.

"Oh yeah…" She quickly unbuttoned the buttons on her cream colored suit jacket (the $400 one) and tossed it away as though it was a discount store special. He fingered the spaghetti strap of her silk camisole placing a kiss on her bare shoulder before his lips met hers once more. But the kiss only lasted a moment. She raised her arms over her head, suppressing a sigh as he gathered the silky fabric at her waist and slowly, provocatively slid the camisole upward until came off in his hand.

The cool air-conditioning chilled her skin and she shivered, prompting him to kiss her collar bone, trailing his lips downward to the curve of her breast. "Are you cold?"

"No…" she said throatily. "I'm hot… for you Will. I need you now."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get you into bed where it's warm."

Her hand reached behind her and unzipped the skirt which pooled at her feet and she easily stepped out of it. And as he continued kissing her, it was all she could do not to cry out in release before they'd even gotten started with the act. "Don't stop, Will... Please don't stop." She whispered.

As always her wish was granted. His arm curled around her and slowly they began to move backwards until something stopped her. She didn't have to turn around to know that they'd made it to the huge bed that sat in the center of the room and had a perfect view of the city. But the only view that she cared about was the one in front of her.

Even before he could seductively push her onto the bed, she was loosening his patterned tie. It slid easily from around his collar and she tossed it aside, knowing it would land haphazardly onto the plush, carpeted floor. His suit jacket was next, but when she began working on his shirt, the intense sexual desire was almost too much to take.

"Hurry up." he breathed, his lips meeting hers again and again. "We don't have much time."

As was true of her position at Lockhart Gardner, Alicia knew how important deadlines were. There was no time for their usual gentle foreplay. This was business-and urgent business at that. He was peeling off her bra, his hand cupping the curve of her breast. And then her lacy panties were the last to go. He stared her, mesmerized. "God, Alicia…"

That was all it took for her to begin working on his belt. She found it difficult to unfasten the soft leather, what for her trembling hands. God, why was this taking so long? She'd never wanted anything so badly in her life and their time together would be over before it began. Damn… When the belt was mercifully free, she slid it out from the belt loops and then went to work on his pants. They unfasted easily and fell to the ground where he stepped out of them. Her eyes moved toward his boxers and the pleasure that she would find in mere moments; moments that were precious and slowly diminishing.

Finally they were free of their clothing and she gave his naked body a once-over. They'd been here before (not in the Presidential Suite of course), but in the same situation. They'd seen each other naked, been inside each other, even knew each other's deepest desires, both sexual and emotional. At that moment her deepest desire was to fill his physical needs and pray that he would do the same for her.

She needn't have worried because he was already pushing her naked body further onto the bed. He wasted virtually no time at all in lifting the sheets, coaxing her into them. "What are you doing?"

"You said you were cold, right?"

"Will, I'm not really-."

"It is cold in here. I don't want you catching the flu and calling in sick."

She laughed out loud, barely noticing that he was crawling on top of her, gently pushing her knees apart to let her know that he was ready.

Slowly his body melded to hers and she clung to him as the act of passion began. Despite their limited time together, it was not rushed, but slow and steady. Unexpectedly she cried out, horrified when she felt tears spring to her eyes. He stopped at once hovering over her as his eyes met hers.

"Alicia, what's wrong?"

Just that simple question made her cry harder. "I-I don't know. I-."

"Look, if you don't want to do this, I won't force you to. I just thought-."

"I want it. I do… Please… "

"All right." He said, resuming the position once more. "If you're sure."

"I've never wanted anything more."

They went on and on gasping, crying out and holding onto one another until a burst of emotion shattered them both into a million stars. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily the way he did when he played a rousing game of basketball. And then he kissed her again and again.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." She breathed, burying her head into his damp chest. "Oh God, yes… That was…"

He turned toward the clock and cursed again. "About all the time we need. We should probably go."

"No…." She whined, clinging to him. He fell onto the pillows and turned her so that she was on top of him, her head resting on the rise and fall of his chest. Her leg lay across his leg and she ran her hand down his arm. "Please… a little more time…"

"We can't…"

"I'm sorry…" She reached, causing him to look at her and grin.

"What are you sorry for? If it was for the sex, I'm going to have to object. That was a stellar performance council."

"No, that was…."

"The best time I've ever had." He finished.

"Me too, but Will… The room…."

He lifted his head and looked around. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but… Will, $7800? I mean it's so much money, and the company-."

Hey…" he said, taking her chin in his hand. "It's my company. If Diane doesn't like it, then to hell with her."

"Let me pay you back, at least part of it."

"No."

"But Will…"

"No, Alicia. No. I'm sorry, I won't have it."

"All right, fine. Then what do you want?"

He kissed her again, deeper than before and then smiled. "Another hour."

Alicia laughed out loud. She loved this man so much. And even if she couldn't have him all the time, she definitely wanted him now. "Sustained."

THE END


End file.
